Scott and Liv One-Shots
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: So, this is a collection of Liv from Liv and Maddie with my character Scott Anderson as he and Liv get into relationships and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, since I keep on missing out every episode of the new Disney Channel tv show Liv and Maddie, I thought maybe I should do a one-shot with Liv and my original character Scott Anderson in it. And this first chapter will be in his point of view. Let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I just happen to own my character Scott Anderson.**

Chapter 1: Scott Comforts Liv

I was in school today, waiting up on my good friend, classmate, and of course longtime crush Liv so that we could walk to class together as friends. I tried calling or texting her lately, but she hasn't answered any of those. Until, I saw her identical twin sister and also my friend and classmate Maddie, who is also Liv's identical twin sister, walk into the school building. "Hey, Maddie. Have you seen Liv recently?" I asked. She shook her head. "I've been trying to call and texting her and she's not picking up," I said. "Maybe you should find her at lunch," said Maddie. I nodded my head in agreement.

Skip to lunch break

I was in the school's cafeteria, eating my lunch peacefully. After eating my lunch I packed by myself at home, I got up from my usual seat, left the cafeteria, went to my locker, put my lunch bag away, and went to look for Liv. I was searching through the entire hallways and calling out Liv's name, until I heard crying. I followed the sound of the cry until to led me to a classroom. I walked inside and there was Liv, sitting down on the ground, hugging her knees together, and cried. I carefully walked slowly, approached her, sat down beside her, and carefully put my left arm around her left shoulder. "Liv? Hey, it's me, Scott," I said. Liv lifts her head from her knees and she was crying. "Hey, Liv, what's wrong? What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug and she lays her head onto my chest and she smothers herself into the fabric of my dark black t-shirt that said "What's the Hype?" written in front of it. "My so called ex-boyfriend broke up with me through a text message," she said in her tears. "Why would he do such stupid and selfish thing to you?" I asked. "He ended up dating another girl," said Liv. "Where is he at? I want to go out and break his bones," I said as I rubbed Liv's back. "Scott, please... don't do something stupid," she sniffled. "He broke up with you, Liv. He must deserve for breaking your heart," I said. Liv took my hand and softly laced her fingers around mine. "Scott, just... Just don't do it, for me... Please..." said Liv. "Okay, Liv. I won't. Just for you, Liv," I said. She lifts her head off my chest and I carefully wiped the tears off her beautiful face. "Liv, you are the most beautiful girl I met in my whole life," I said. This made her smile. "Liv, I will do whatever it takes to stay by your side, be your protector, take your hand to keep those guys away from you in public, and I will never leave you," I said. Liv and I leaned in and our lips made contact. We kissed as I wrapped my arms around Liv and she wraps her arms around me. We released the kiss and we smiled at each other. "Liv Rooney, I know I had feelings for you in a while, but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes, Scott Anderson, of course I'll be your girlfriend. And will you be my boyfriend as well?" said Liv. "Yeah, of course I'll be your boyfriend, Liv," I answered. We kissed each other one more time. I got up on my feet from the ground and pulled Liv up on her feet. We soon left the classroom holding hands and walking in the hallways. My relationship with my new girlfriend Liv Rooney has now officially started.

**That is the first chapter of the story, readers. Stay tuned for more and I'll update as long as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm doing another one-shot of Scott and Liv but this time, they are breaking up before the graduation day and I sincerely apologize about it, readers. So, onto the story. And again, I'm sorry for getting Scott and Liv breaking up.**

**Disclaimer: I just own my character Scott Anderson. I also don't own the song Never Again or any songs from Danny Fernandes.**

Chapter 2: Graduation Day, Scott and Liv's Break-Up, and Getting Back Together

Scott's point of view

It was year 2016, it's already been three years since I've dated my high school girlfriend Liv Rooney in year 2013 and the graduation day was quickly approaching in next month and I had to get my dressed clothes and prepare it for the graduation day. I was currently at home right now, studying for the final exams right before the graduation day. I had finally finished studying, until my phone vibrated on my bedside table. I walked over to my bedside table and the text message was from my beautiful girlfriend Liv. The message said, "Hey, Scott. Can we meet up at the park and talk? It's really important." I quickly slid the arrow and typed in my password to reply. I replied to her message by saying, "I'm on my way to the park right now." I closed my phone, grabbed my house keys and left the house. I walked all the way to the park and there was Liv, sitting down on the bench, waiting for me. I walked up and sat down on the bench beside her. "Hey, beautiful. Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down beside her. "Scott, I don't think we should see each other anymore," answered Liv. "Wait. Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. "We are going to different college soon and we are graduating at the same time to get our diplomas. I'm gonna be going to attend New York University. I don't think long distance relationships will work," answered Liv. Tears begin to sting my eyes. "I can't believe you. We have been dating for like three years, and now you're breaking up with me?" I said as I feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. "Scott, wait. It's not like that. We can still be friends, right?" asked Liv. I got up from my seat and looked away, refusing to look in her beautiful eyes, and sadness and anger was now building up inside of me. "No, we can't be friends. Not after what you did to me," I answered. "Scott..." said Liv as she begins to cry. "Just... Just leave me alone, Liv! My heart is breaking already and I never want to talk or see you ever again!" I shouted. I ran away from the park as I heard Liv trying to call out my name. I ran past the people and ran all the way home, laid down my bed, and silently cried my whole heart out. I took out my white iPhone 4S with the Fast and Furious 6 case from my left pocket, plugged it to the speakers, and played the song Never Again by Danny Fernandes on the speakers. I continued to cry until I fell asleep. Because of this whole breakup thing, I now hate Liv so much and she had ended up breaking my heart after three years of dating.

Liv's point of view

What have I done? I just went on ahead and unintentionally ended my three year relationship with Scott. I guess he'll never want to talk to me again. I went all the way home and never spoke a word to any of my family, including Maddie as I entered the house. I laid down on my bed and cried. Why did I have to do something so stupid and selfish? After crying, my eyes are finally dry from the tears. I took my pink iPhone 4S from my bedside table and texted Scott. I sent the message saying, "Scott... Can you please talk to me? I never meant to hurt your feelings."

Scott's point of view

As I was taking a nap at home, my white iPhone 4S with the Fast and Furious 6 case had vibrated. I opened my eyes, grabbed the phone from my bedside table, rubbed my eyes, opened my phone, and see who texted me. It was none other than my ex-girlfriend Liv, who texted me. She said, "Scott... Can you please talk to me? I never meant to hurt your feelings." I was still too angry and upset to answer or reply anyone's messages as of right now. Instead, I turned off my white iPhone 4S and put it back down on my bedside table and I continued to take a nap.

Final exams before graduation day

Scott's point of view

Today was the graduation day and it was the final day and year of high school for the grade 12's, I was in the classroom with the rest of my grade 12 classmates, finishing up on every of our final exams for the classes we had before going to the ceremony. I finally finished the exam, got up from my seat, and handed in my exam. I soon left the classroom with the rest of my classmates, went to our locker, grabbed our dressed clothes, went to the washroom, and changed our regular clothes. We head down to the cafeteria where the ceremony was now officially commencing. We quickly put on our graduation gowns and our hats. We sat down on the benches, as the school's principal started calling up the names of the graduates. "Last but not least! Scott Anderson!" the principal called out my name, I got up from my seat, walked to the stage, got my diploma, and shook hands with my teachers and the principal. "Everybody, please give it up for the Ridgewood High School Graduates of 2016!" the principal shouted. "We really did it, everybody! We actually graduated high school!" I shouted to all of my grade 12 classmates. Everybody got up from their seats and all of us tossed the graduation hats up in the air and cheered.

Three years later

Scott's point of view

It was year 2019, it's already been three years since I had graduated from Ridgewood High School, I was walking down on the busy streets of Wisconsin and it was a beautiful summer season and I was currently on a summer break from college, I was walking down the streets, listening to my music and until I clearly wasn't paying attention to where I'm going until I accidentally ran and bumped into someone. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know where I was going," said the girl with the beautiful wavy blonde hair. "No, I'm the one who should apologize to you since I'm an idiot for not paying attention to where I'm going while listening to music on my phone," I said. I offered the girl a hand, she grabs my hand, and I pulled her up to her feet from the ground, until I started to realize the girl with the beautiful wavy blonde hair had looked really familiar. "Liv Rooney? Is that you?" I asked. "Scott Anderson? Oh, my gosh! I almost didn't recognize you!" said Liv. We soon started to hug each other. "Scott, it's almost been like three years," she said. "Yeah, it really has been almost three years," I said as I pulled her closer to me. We soon released the hug and looked right into each other's eyes. "Scott, can we please talk? It's about the breakup," said Liv. I nodded and we soon started to walk. And I had to apologize to Liv for being a total idiot for walking away like that 3 years ago. And I had this feeling and my heart starts telling me that I didn't hate her anymore.

Liv's point of view

Scott and I were walking down the streets of Wisconsin as an awkward silence starts between us. "Scott, I'm so, so sorry about ending our relationship and breaking up with you three years ago," I started. "No, Liv. I'm the one who should apologize for walking away like that like an idiot," said Scott. "Why did you come back?" he asked. "I thought you went to university in New York." "I'm on a summer break and I came back to visit my family," I answered. We soon stopped walking, I stood on my tip-toes, wrapped my arms around Scott, and pulled him into a kiss. He then also wrapped his arms around me, pulled me closer to him, and kissed me back. I quickly pulled away from Scott's lips and looked into his light tan brown eyes. "Scott... Should we start our relationship all over again?" I asked. "Yeah, let's start our relationship all over again, Liv," answered Scott. This soon brought a smile on my face. Scott pulled me back for another kiss as I felt his hands touching my waby blonde hair and I placed my hands around his dark black hair. "I promise you, Liv, I will do everything to make it up to you, I swear to you," said Scott as he pulled his lips away from mine. I placed my pointy finger right between his lips to shush him and to keep him from talking any longer. "Scott, I accept your apology already, you don't have to say it twice," I said. "This is why I will always love you, Liv Rooney," said Scott. "And I will always love you, too, Scott Anderson," I said. I kissed him one more time.

**That concludes the 2nd chapter of the Scott and Liv one-shots story, readers. Remember, stay tuned for more of the love story and one-shots. That's it for now, readers. Do not forget to read and review. Peace out!**


End file.
